Farewell
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Ini salam perpisahanku/"Selamat tinggal Sungminnie."/Summary Jelek/Broken!KyuMin/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


Ini bukanlah sebuah cinta sepihak.

Aku mencintainya dan ia juga mencintaiku.

Kata cintaku untuknya selalu ia balas dengan kata cinta.

Sentuhannya yang penuh kasih bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan.

Aku tak perlu meragukan rasa cintanya padaku. Aku yakin rasa cinta kami sangatlah besar.

**Itulah yang aku percayai.**

Namun... cinta tak bisa melawan kekuasaan dunia.

Tak kupercayai hari ini dia pergi dariku.

Pergi ke sisi orang lain dengan kata cinta yang masih hangat di ujung bibir.

Dia pergi.

**Selamanya.**

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Ini adalah sebuah Fan-Fiksi perpisahan. Mianhae... Tiada niatan untuk mencuci otak kalian ataupun mengajak kalian mengikuti langkah saya. Namun... mianhae... Mianhae..._

**_Warning_** _:: Angst, Typo (s), KYUMIN Couple as Main Character, Broken KyuMin, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

**_Rate_** _:: T_

**Cho Kyuhyun **dan **Lee Sungmin **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior, JOYers, **dan **You**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Raining Spell For Love – Super Junior || Don't Say Goodbye – TVXQ**

.

.

.

**Farewell**

_._

.

.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_..."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sosok Yesung di ambang pintu.

"Hai, _Hyung_."

Yesung melangkah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, "Tak perlu berpura-pura di hadapanku."

"Berpura-pura?" Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menatap cermin di hadapannya dan membetulkan dasinya, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, _Hyung_."

Yesung bersandar pada tembok dan menyilangkan tangannya, "Aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan tertipu dengan senyuman palsumu."

Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan wajah terluka yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa iba. Melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi?"

Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan tangan dari dasinya dan menatap lurus sosoknya yang menyedihkan, "Entahlah. Aku ingin pergi dari situasi ini tapi... aku tak bisa."

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu meremas pundak Kyuhyun, "Cari aku ketika kau ingin pergi dari sana. Aku akan menolongmu."

.

.

.

Kau orang pertama yang menerimaku di sini. Kau yang merentangkan tangan padaku yang lelah akan tekanan yang ku terima. Kau yang berada di sampingku ketika aku sedih. Kau yang memelukku ketika aku menangis. Kaulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Cinta dalam arti sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Tempat ini masih sangat sepi. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menghindari rombongan wartawan dan fans. Puluhan rangkaian bunga yang mengucapkan selamat berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan masuk yang terlapisi permadani berwarna merah. Seluruh ruangan terhiasi oleh berbagai ornamen berwarna putih yang terlihat cantik dan indah, namun pandangan Kyuhyun hanya jatuh pada satu benda. Satu benda yang terlihat lebih menyolok daripada yang lain. Foto pra-wedding Sungmin dengan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat indah dan keindahan itu menyakiti Kyuhyun, menusuk hati Kyuhyun, meremasnya dan menghancurkannya hingga jadi rapuh dan tak berguna.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan panas di matanya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Yesung di sampingnya lalu memasakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ne, _Hyung_?"

Walaupun Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat pandangan apa yang diberikan oleh Yesung padanya di balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, Kyuhyun merasa rasa kasihan menguar dari Yesung.

"Sekarang tidak terlambat untukmu untuk pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Ingin melihatnya sebagai sosoknya yang masih milikku. Ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan kesedihan, terkepal kuat saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. Ya, Kyuhyun ingin melihatnya sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menyerah terhadapnya.

Yesung mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, namun ia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya sampai seperti ini.

Yesung menutup matanya erat lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pastikan kau menemuiku saat kau tak kuat."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam menunduk tak kuasa menatapnya yang tersenyum bahagia di antara para member yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Kyuhyun terus diam, mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan yang tak sanggup ia masuki. Kyuhyun terus terdiam sampai para member harus keluar dari ruangannya. Yesung yang mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun memeras pundak Kyuhyun ketika para member keluar dari ruangan yang menyisakan Kyuhyun yang diam tak berani menatap sosok namja di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_." Kyuhyun merasakan sakit ketika mendengar suaranya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan mencoba menormalkan bibirnya yang bergetar, perlahan Kyuhyun mencoba mendongak menatap wajahnya, "Hi, Min."

Senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya yang cerah akan rasa bahagia berkebalikan dengan senyuman palsu di wajah Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit teramat sangat.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang. Aku tak sadar kau ada di sini. Kenapa kau diam saja tadi?"

Kyuhyun seolah tuli. Dia tak mendengar satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir shape m yang sangat disukainya. Kyuhyun mengamatinya, merekam dan menyimpan tiap lekukan penuh kenangan ke dalam hatinya.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia harus pergi.

"Sungminnie." Sebuah kata pelan akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang tak sanggup lagi tersenyum.

"Ne?"

"Apa dia mencintaimu?" Pertanyaan yang seharusnya menjadi 'Apa kau mencintainya?' tak mampu Kyuhyun tanyakan.

Sebuah senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya, "Ne."

Nafas Kyuhyun sejenak tercekat. Bibirnya tak sanggup membalas senyuman yang terukir di wajah Sungmin.

"Oh." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Melampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya pada tangannya sampai kubu-kubu tangannya memutih. Kyuhyun mendongak kembali menatap Sungmin.

Perlahan senyum terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Senyuman yang melukiskan segalanya, rasa sakit sekaligus cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya, mengucapkan kata cinta dengan seluruh hatinya, rasa cinta yang akan terucap terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga, Kyu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahi lorong sepi dengan raga yang lelah, jiwa yang tersakiti, hati yang menangis dan pandangan mata yang menerawang jauh. Pundaknya melengkung tak berdaya, kakinya melangkah tanpa tenaga.

Kenyataan bahwa rasa cinta Sungmin padanya berbeda dengannya benar-benar mebuat hatinya hancur. Selama ini Kyuhyun mencintainya sebagai pria, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menganggapnya seorang _dongsaeng_. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Yesung _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun melirih dengan bibir yang bergetar.

.

.

.

Yesung dan yang lainnya segera memasuki ball room dan menemui sosok Ryeowook yang tengah melakukan gladi. Ryeowook tersenyum riang dan menyapa mereka. Namun lain dari Yang lain Yesung terus terdiam tak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Yesung _Hyung_?"

Yesung terlepas dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya heran.

Ah, tidak. Ryeowook tengah membaca dirinya.

"_Hyung_ khawatir dengan Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

Yesung mengangguk lemas, "Aku kasihan padanya."

Ryeowook tak menjawab, selain Yesung, dirinya juga menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Ryeowook telah membaca dirinya seutuhnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Aku juga ka—" Ryeowook terdiam, ia menatap ke arah Yesung lalu menarik baju Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook bingung, Ryeowook tak merespon pandangan Yesung, ia malah menunjuk ke suatu arah, "_Hyung_."

Yesung menyerit mendengar nada suara Ryeowook yang lemah, ia lalu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook dan ia langsung mendapatkan alasannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Yesung langsung berlari menuju tempat—seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh—" ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Pergilah. Kau tak bisa lagi memaksakan dirimu di sini."

Yesung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun, "Pergilah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan ball room. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan seluruh memorinya, seluruh rasa cintanya. Pergi menjauh dari kenyataan pahit. Satu per satu benang merah yang melilit tubuhnya terlepas bersamaan dengan langkah yang semakin lama semakin menyepat.

Akhirnya. Air mata itu menetes.

**"Selamat tinggal Sungminnie."**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

_Mianhae..._

Sebuah pernyataan tertulis saya pada Sungminnie. _Mianhae_, saya tak bisa lagi memandangmu, rasa sakit di tubuh ini tak bisa saya elakan ketika kau muncul di indra pengelihatan saya. Saya tak membencimu, tapi maaf, saya tak bisa lagi melihatmu.

KyuMin couple. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Couple. Couple kalianlah yang membawa saya ke dunia ini, dan ketika kemarin berita pernikahan Sungmin beredar, jujur saya hancur karena itu, minnie... saya jadi takut terhadap semua ini. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya.

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah membaca FF Kyumin saya. Terima kasih akan review dan cinta kalian tapi maaf, Fanfic ini menjadi salam perpisahan saya pada kalian—JOYers/KMS. _Mianhae_, saya terlalu sakit dan tak sanggup lagi menyebut nama Sungmin, saya tak sanggup lagi memasangkan Sungmin pada siapapun. _Mianhae_. Selamat tinggal KyuMin Couple. Selamat tinggal Sungminnie. _Mianhae_.


End file.
